


The Fire In Your Mind

by SongficSenpai



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist Songfic [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Marry Poppins, Musicals, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original song is "A Spoonful of Sugar" from the Original London Cast Album.</p><p>The song is about Roy's training to be a fire alchemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire In Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Marry Poppins in any way, shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.

**The Fire in your Mind**

* * *

 Roy’s Teacher: In every fire transmutation, there’s a beginning spark

You find the spark and snap, you have a flame

And every time you transmutate, it is a piece of cake

A snap, a crack, it will be clear to see

That the fire in your mind will help you transmutate

Help you transmutate, help you transmutate

That the fire in your mind will help you transmutate

As long as there is no rain

 

Get my point exactly

 

If you’re stranded on an island, you’ve very little time to rest

Whilst setting up your camp for night and so

You are intent in your pursuit, for fire to keep you warm

You know a spark will move your job along

 

Roy & Teacher: For the fire in your mind will help you transmutate,

Help you transmutate, help you transmutate

For the fire in your mind will help you transmutate,

As long as there is no rain

 

Teacher: Try again

 

The sparks flying from your camp fire are like the one in your mind,

Potential for starting a fire

Because it has feeling, a strong passion behind it

With a circle on your glove, how clever

 

With these

Riza: With these

Teacher: you’ll find

Riza: You’ll find

Teacher & Riza: The task is possible

 

Teacher: For the fire in your mind will help you transmutate

Roy: Help me

Teacher: transmutate, help you

Roy: transmutate

For the fire in my mind will help me transmutate

Riza: As long as there is no rain

 

Teacher: Know that the fire in your mind will help you transmutate

Riza: Help you transmutate

Roy: Help me transmutate

All: For the fire in your mind helps you transmutate

Riza: As long as there is no rain

Teacher: As long as there is no rain

 

All: For the fire in your mind helps you transmutate

Helps you transmutate, helps you transmutate

For the fire in your mind helps you transmutate

Roy: As long as there is no rain

Teacher: As long as there is no rain

All: As long as there is no rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.


End file.
